For intensive winding around magnetic teeth, a technique of winding a conductive wire to form coils successively is disclosed in FIGS. 5 and 6 of Patent Document 1.
Further, FIG. 3 of Patent Document 2 discloses a motor including jumper sections 13 having a single shape.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-191757    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-153003